


Ravio, Meet Ravio

by epsilonAbsol, OneBecomesTwo



Series: The Ravioverse [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ravioverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonAbsol/pseuds/epsilonAbsol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBecomesTwo/pseuds/OneBecomesTwo
Summary: It's been over a decade since the people of Skyloft have returned to the surface world, and Ravio was certain that he would never have need to wield the Sovereign Rod again. After all, Allure was dead, and barely any monsters troubled them.So, predictably, the Goddesses of course have to screw him over in an entirely different way– specifically, with someone sharing his name, and a growing shadow from another world.





	Ravio, Meet Ravio

Skyloft hung above the clouds, crystal clear waterfalls cascading down its edges into an unknown abyss far down below, with sweet green grass coating its surface beside cobblestone and dirt roads. The sun smiled upon the island; the wind caressed it like a newborn babe. There, in that small haven blessed by the Goddess Lorelle, the children of the sky had thrived. Amiable, cheerful, healthy and hale people; they coexisted beside scaled beasts– wyverns, by all accounts; loftwings, as they fondly knew them.

They’d soar together through the buffeting gales, seeking secrets and land, for the people had flourished a touch too much. Their homes towered, bridges bonded the buildings together, hidden paths twisted and winded all through the town. The streets were crowded and so too were the market, the restaurants, the knights’ academy, the _ sky_– everywhere and anywhere bustled with people and loftwings alike, to the point that only those with an intricate understanding of the city’s layout could navigate it quickly.

That had been well over a decade ago.

These days, Skyloft was no longer Skyloft, but the start of a new land: Lorule, as it would one day be dubbed. The people had long since spread out to allow for a far larger city than the one from their claustrophobic days, their settlement stretching like ripples in the water around the towering temple of the Goddess Lorelle. They had found sanctuary there on the surface world below, despite the not-so friendly wildlife, the awful new sicknesses, the entirely new climates they had to adapt to, the strange other inhabitants… Maybe _ sanctuary _ isn’t quite the word to describe the surface. They have room to spare and more than enough land to plant their crops, but it is a far cry from the paradise they once had in an age long gone by.

None, of course, know that better than the two responsible for bringing the Skyloftians down from the cloud tops: Ravio and Hilda; hero and goddess incarnate. The couple now guides their people hand-in-hand with the authority and expertise of those who are intimate with the trials and tribulations of living in a land infested with danger, the priestess herself taking charge while her husband advises from her side.

Such was the way it was meant to continue, but like all things, peace is quick to come to an end– or, at the very least, it came to an end for _ Ravio_, and it started with a face both wholly new and wholly too familiar.

He was a tall and striking young man, certainly younger than he, with black-ish purple hair and vividly green eyes, and a nose so pointed that Ravio swore the man could poke someone’s eye out with it. This stranger though, whoever he was, was _ clearly _Skyloftian, judging by the long ears and overall aesthetic. The problem with that, of course, is that Ravio had never once seen this person prior to today, and that brought many questions to mind:

Who is he? Where did he come from? Where did he get those clothes and how is he not dying under all those layers? Is he really Skyloftian, or is he another demon like Allure in disguise? _ Is _he Allure? 

No, wait. Scratch that last one. Allure is _ dead_; he personally saw to that.

The questions before that still stand though, and Ravio is two steps away from confronting the stranger when his wife beats him to the punch.

“Who are you?” Hilda demands, back straight and chin up, red eyes drilling holes straight into the young man’s soul. Ravio almost pities him, or would have, had the kid not matched his wife’s confident stance with all the formality of an experienced diplomat.

“Who are _ you?” _ is the clear and resounding retort, which immediately shatters Ravio’s first impression that the brat knew how to handle this situation with any semblance of poise. However, this _ does _ confirm his earlier suspicion that this new person doesn’t hail from Skyloft like the rest of them; everyone knows Hilda, after all.

Even from his position – hidden and obscured by the shadows of the house he stood beside as he was – he could see how his wife’s shoulders tensed, how she drew herself up to her full height and looked ready to give this newcomer a tongue-lashing for daring to disregard her question like he had. He thought about stepping in and diffusing the situation before it could escalate further, but then he heard a cough, and watched as their strange visitor seemed to acquiesce, speaking up once more.

“No, my apologies. I’m the foreigner here– I’ve no right to demand your name before giving my own,” he said, and it seemed enough to satisfy Hilda, though she crossed her arms and remained skeptical. “I just arrived here, and things have been a little… strange of late.”

Yeah, no kidding. He hasn’t a clue what this guy is talking about, but someone _ not _from Skyloft and obviously not of the same tribe as Granny Evea? That’s already bizarre.

“Strange? How so?”

“Before I came here, I was tasked by Her Highness, the Princess of Lorule–” _ Lorule? _ That sounds conveniently a lot like the Goddess _ Lorelle’s _ name, “–to investigate something happening in another land neighboring ours. As soon as I got there though, I saw a strange beast open some kind of gateway–”

“And that brought you here?”

“No, but it led me to the place that helped me _ get _here.”

At that, the stranger pulled out a device Ravio had never seen before. It was curved in an odd shape and had a handle extending out from the main body, with what looked to be about three – no, four – four strings running from top to bottom. From the distance, he thought he could see something small glinting in the sunlight on the surface; gems perhaps, though he couldn’t be sure without getting a closer look.

Their “guest” spoke up again.

“This is the Viola of Space. It’s what helped me find my way here, after someone from the other land advised me to seek allies.”

The viola was then passed to Hilda’s expectant hands, and a small part of Ravio jolted in fear, afraid that perhaps this foreign tool would suddenly spirit his wife away to a place he couldn’t reach. Nothing of the sort happened of course, even as she examined the item this way and that, front to back, even plucking at some of the strings. Nothing happened, but still, something seemed to dawn on Hilda before she looked back at the foreigner.

“This is embedded with _ spaceshift _stones,” she said, incredulous.

“Space-what?”

_ “Spaceshift stones,” _ she repeated, drawing the words out, and making a point to hold the viola up and tap right where the rocks were set. “They’re a material found on The Surface, with enough power to open rips in space. Small ones, usually, but this _‘viola’ _as you call it seems strong enough to do more.”

More? What does she mean _more? More_ than jumping a short distance from point A to point B? _More_ than transporting one person and a demon from all the way down on the surface to the very tops of the clouds? _More _than anything they’ve already seen them do? And at _that _size? Those stones are tiny! Not even a fraction of the one that had made the mirror Hilda used all those years ago! Fuck, they’re basically _pebbles_. How can they possibly do _more?_

“This isn’t something anyone would have. How did you get this? _ Who are you?” _The Priestess narrowed her eyes into slits, the viola held hostage in her hands and under threat of being permanently confiscated if the stranger spoke carelessly.

“I told you, I was sent by the Princes–”

“We don’t _have_ princesses here,” Hilda snapped, cutting the stranger off mid-sentence. “I asked who you are. _Answer_ me.”

For the first time since the encounter began, Ravio took stock of how _ uncomfortable _ the foreigner seemed to be. It wasn’t obvious at first glance, but he looked stiff, with his shoulders too high and his back ramrod straight. His feet pointed away from Hilda, either because he wanted to leave the conversation, or because he wasn’t sure if he should be having it to begin with; personally, he was more inclined to believe the latter, considering just how _ weird _ everything he’s heard has been thus far (Princesses? Portals? Never-before-seen space instruments? Seriously what the _ fuck)_.

“Ravio.”

_ What. _

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Ravio.” He stood resolute with his chin high, his voice laced with an unnerving earnestness that gave the impression he fully believed what he said was true; like the name he just dared to utter really _was _his own and _not_ just a blatant copy.

_ Bullshit. _

He knew things were obviously suspicious, but outright _ stealing his name? _ This brat has _ nerve_. Or maybe he’s just not that bright, if he thinks he might be able to claim his identity for his own. Oh sure, it could just be coincidence, but who would honestly believe that?

He expects Hilda to call the imposter out for his dishonesty, but to Ravio’s complete and utter bewilderment, she never does. Instead, Hilda sighs, one hand rising to rub at her temple almost irritably, before simply saying, “So that’s how it is.” 

Ravio gawks. 

That’s how it is? That’s how _what _is? Exactly _what _is even happening here? Does his wife know something about this, and she didn’t _tell_ him? Is this perhaps some massive prank, and she actually knows he’s been standing here eavesdropping the entire time? That could be the case even if it’s not a prank, but _nevertheless_.

The only consolation Ravio receives comes from how perplexed the _ other _ ‘Ravio’ looks, as if he too wasn’t expecting Hilda to so easily buy into everything he’s claimed up until this point.

“You mean you believe me?” he asked, surprise evident in his tone.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Hilda started, glaring at the (supposed) liar and speaking tersely. “It’s just that I’ve noticed some things, and your claims happen to line up with them.”

Oh, this has something to do with being a goddess incarnate, doesn’t it? Of course it does. She probably saw this brat coming from a mile away or something, and decided that instead of giving her _ husband _the heads up, she’d just go ahead and–

“Ravio!” Hilda called.

“W-”

“No, not you,” she snapped. She was no longer looking at their otherworldly visitor after which, having turned instead to face the very building that Ravio still hid beside. “Ravio,” she called again, “I know you’re there. Stop eavesdropping and come over here already.”

Damn. And here he was hoping he could listen in a little longer before being dragged in. Hilda gave her order though, and Ravio, obliged to listen, stepped out from the shadows to join the two standing a few feet off. One look at his doppel told him that the brat was shocked– no doubt not having expected a third person to be nearby, let alone someone with the _ same name_– until that flickered away and was replaced with what almost looked to be _ comprehension;_ whether or not that’s because he figured out his mistake, or for another reason, he couldn’t say, but the younger man was clearly unrepentant regardless. 

He would’ve scoffed if his thoughts weren’t interrupted in the next second.

“What do you think?” 

“What?”

“What do you _ think_,” Hilda enunciated, her arms attempting to cross over each other before she remembered the viola still in her hand, the one that was free redirecting itself to rest on her hip instead. “Is he lying, or should we hear him out?”

Good question. On one hand, he wants to accuse this boy of _fibbing _and clearly trying to trick them, or maybe of being completely delusional; but, on the other hand, he couldn’t actually detect anything that could hint at him being dishonest. Not to mention his story is already absurd enough that any normal person would never believe him, and only a _real_ idiot would actually try to steal _his _name. So–

“Let’s hear him out,” Ravio finally answered. “I’m curious to hear what else he has to say, especially this business about needing allies.”

The relieved sigh from their guest didn’t go unnoticed, but he paid no mind to it, instead watching as his wife nodded and made to grab the kid by the forearm. “In that case,” she began, “let’s take this somewhere more private.”

That evening, long after they’d listened to all that their guest had to say – which was an incredibly _ ludicrous _ tale by all accounts, especially once he started claiming _ time travel _– Ravio and Hilda sat alone at their dining table. Neither of them said anything yet, nursing their own respective mugs of tea while mulling over what they were sure needed to happen next.

Viola, as their visitor decided to dub himself for the sake of eliminating any confusion, feared something sinister could be brewing. Certainly, if it’s true that _ something _ is out there opening portals between different eras, it wouldn’t be a stretch to believe it may have some nefarious plan in mind; however, Viola had also claimed that no known portal led him _ here,_ and that brings into question whether or not their own livelihoods were really in danger.

Logically speaking, there’s no real need for him to go. There’s no sign of any threat besides the ones he’s already familiar with, and with both the responsibility as a leader and a father, it seems downright _ unreasonable _ to go off investigating something that seemingly has nothing to do with them. Why bother if nothing is wrong? Why worry when the problem seems to be someone else’s? Why get involved if it’s unrelated to _ them? _

“Ravio… We both know you’re going to go with him.”

“That’s not true,” is his instant retort, but there’s barely any energy behind it, almost not even reaching past that of a whisper. “It wouldn’t make sense to go, Hilda. Just because someone with my name shows up saying something _ might _ be wrong, it doesn’t mean I can just throw all my other duties to the side and leave. We can’t even be sure he’s telling the truth. I mean– It’s just– It’s _ crazy."_

“I know.” A soft _ thunk _ signaled that his old childhood friend had set her mug down, and if he hadn’t been staring so intently into his tea, he might’ve seen before feeling the hand that reached over to gently wrap around one of his own. Hilda continued, “You’ve done crazy things on just as little information before though. In fact, I remember you adamantly yelling about how _ insane _ my plan to go below the cloud barrier was, and you _ still _went.”

“And I _still _think that was the craziest, most reckless plan that you’ve _ever _dragged me into. And it _was_. I’m still insulted that you trusted a demon more than you trusted me back then.”

“What can I say? He was very charming.”

_“Hilda.”_

“The point is, Ravio-” he felt her squeeze his hand, and he couldn’t help but do the same in turn, “-that we both know you’re going to follow that boy. You’ll do it because you won’t sleep until you know for sure that there’s no danger, and because you know he’s not lying to us. Try to rationalize staying all you want, but the choice was made the moment we let Viola go off to explore town with the kids.”

She’s right. He hates to admit it, but Hilda is _ right._ The decision _ was _ made. The second he entrusted his own son and daughter with Viola, some part of himself knew that he wouldn’t be staying behind. How could he? If there’s even the smallest chance that some new malice might come knocking on their doorstep, it’s _ his _ obligation to put an end to it before any damage could be done. As a leader, as a parent, a husband, a friend, a _ hero– _ the onus is on _ him,_ no matter how much it pains him to say goodbye to his family.

So, go he will.

Ravio sighed, long and deep, while his thumb ran circles over the softer hand of his most beloved and cherished friend. He truly, genuinely, _ hopelessly _ wished he could do nothing less than continue to stay by her side; but, like all things, it isn’t to be. Not for Ravio. Not while the Goddesses have work for him.

“I’ll miss you,” he finally said, a silent admittance to the truth they’d known since earlier that day.

“You’ll be back. Goddess _ knows _ you’ll find your way sooner or later.”

“Well that’s reassuring, considering you _ are _ the Goddess and all. I had no idea you could predict the future, though. Is that new?”

“Oh har har,” Hilda rolled her eyes at him, already completely unimpressed with his attempt at lightening the mood. She certainly didn’t give him the chance to try again either, immediately following up with, “In all seriousness though, when do you plan to leave?”

Right… He has to decide on that, doesn’t he?

“I’m not sure yet. The earlier the better I think, but tomorrow morning would be _ too _ sudden,” and if they try to wait too long, the townsfolk might try to send him off with a farewell, and he does _ not _want to be delayed or weighed down by dozens of goodbyes and Goddess knows how many gifts. They’d probably make a whole spectacle of the affair, and he could definitely live without that. “Maybe sometime in the late afternoon… That should be enough time to get everything together and spend a few hours with Aurora and Aster.”

It still felt too early to him personally, but then, even if he had said he wouldn’t leave for another month, it would still be too soon. He was beginning to dread it honestly– even when Hilda had nodded her head, and the two of them agreed it would be best to retire for the night, he lost a good two hours just _ dreading_. Dawn had broken before he knew it (did he even really sleep?), and the morning had progressed in a haze as he packed, checked his supplies, re-checked, even triple-checked, barely even tasting his breakfast when Hilda had pulled him away to sit at the dining table.

Lunch would be his last shared meal with his family for awhile, and try as he did, he couldn’t shake the heavy weight plaguing his mind. Lunch would be the _ last_. Maybe for months, for years, _ forever_; if things went south, he may never come home again, and that fear probed and prodded at him minute after minute, never relenting even as he did his best to enjoy what little time he had left with his loved ones.

He swore he had only just blinked when the fated hour was upon him, Viola standing next to him with the very instrument he had chosen to nickname himself after in his hands, Hilda in front of them both, his children at her side. She was giving a lecture, warning and threatening to keep himself (and Viola) safe, just as he expected her to.

Hilda’s speech was only half registering though, his attention more focused on just taking in every last detail of his family one more time. The intensity behind his wife’s red red eyes, the gleam of the sun bouncing off of his daughter’s dark curls, the way his son shifts his weight from one side to the next, how both children look like they’re trying very hard to not cry and run over to him, the tension in Hilda's shoulders and hidden strain in her voice as she got closer and closer to finally bidding him farewell...

Ravio hated every second of it, and frankly, if he didn’t know how to keep his emotions under wraps, he might’ve started bawling right then and there. He might’ve walked over to embrace his wife and children one more time, and never let go. He might’ve refused to leave, abandoning Viola to uncover the brewing troubles of the universe on his lonesome. He might’ve condemned the Goddesses for even _ daring _ to try and pry him away from all that is good in his life, screaming and _ furious _ that even years after he’s done his duty, after he’s finally settled into this new world, there’s still _ more _for him to do.

But Ravio is a man of reason, and he stays silent, and he stays put.

When the moment comes, it’s with regret and a deep ache in his heart that he presses a kiss to his wife’s lips, and two more to the foreheads of each of his children. There would be no turning back from here, the slow, steady notes of the too short melody of the viola only cementing the fact as the world around him began to shift and warp and _ twist, _until nothing but the divine rod on his back was familiar, and all that he treasured was gone from sight.

Empyrean breathes in, breathes out, and turns to face Viola.

“Alright. Now show me this ‘portal’ of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> god bless u Alli for helping me during all those times I didn't know what to write next lmao
> 
> Anyway hope ya'll enjoyed reading how the adventure for the boys started, only the Goddesses know when the continuation will come, if it ever does lol
> 
> Also, if you're curious to know what Ravioverse actually is, you can find out here: 
> 
> [ravioverse.tumblr.com](https://ravioverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
